This invention relates generally to means for inhibiting leakage of liquids, gases and vapors from storage vessels containing toxic materials. More particularly, this invention relates to a jacketing system adapted to confine a toxic material containing storage vessel therein which tends to entrain liquid and gas leaks from the vessel into an accumulation section of the jacket wherein the leakage can be detected and monitored.
Such systems, generally speaking, are known in the prior art. See, for example, the double wall underground storage tank disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,947 issued to James T. Murray, et al. on Sept. 5, 1978. Other prior art patents of interest in this field include U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,472 issued to James T. Murray on Dec. 7, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,352 issued to R. R. Santner, et al. on Feb. 9, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,748 issued to Rolf Kvamsdal on Jan. 20, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,621 issued to T. M. Ball, et al. on July 23, 1940; U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,141 issued to D. Gans, Jr., et al. on May 30, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,159 issued to W. G. Rowell on Nov. 21, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,096 issued to C. W. Johnson on Aug. 4, 1936; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,940 issued to J. E. Barrett on Mar. 2, 1976.